Generally, an ideal speaking rate is somewhere between 180-200 words per minute (wpm) for optimal comprehension by a native-language listener. However, even among individuals sharing a common language, the ideal speech rate varies according to different dialects that may be identified for various demographic groups and/or geographic regions. In addition, ideal speaking volume, for optimal listener comprehension, can vary with the age of the listener and competing ambient noise levels. Thus, audio qualities such as speech rate and volume level affect the listener experience.